Love Hurts
by Ezekiel Jo
Summary: Judy Hopps and Flame (oc) together? Yup its true Hey guys I'm back and with a new story I hope y'all like it
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts

* * *

Hey guys It's Spikes here and one of my favorite movies from Disney is Zootopia. Instead of Nick Wilde and before you say well this is crap, he'll still be in the story and still Judy's partner just not in love in her, instead he like a big brother. So the oc that I'm putting is Flame he's me I'm just going to change some stuff like his Size the way he dress and where he lives.

I think his size should be Nick's height just a little taller and well built. He'll still have all his clothing just has a wears shirt on more often. And his job is a mechanic like in most stories i make.

He is a wolf and he may seem mean it's just his past like Nick. when you see * that's the actions and # are the thoughts. Well I hope you all like this Story and remember to Stay Strong enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

[Flame's Pov] Ok the engine is fixed, I gave it oil and gas, maybe it's the transmission. * he got under the truck he was working on and check the transmission to see if it needs work on, while he was down there he heard some footsteps come towards him, he normally just asked who it is but the footsteps are smaller and more Quite. So he grab his dagger from his back pocket and slowly got up on the other end, when he got to his feet he was meet with two bunny ears.*[Judy pov] , I'm Officer Hopps and My partner Officer Wilde, we need to ask you some questions about a gang fight and a witness said that he seen a red wolf with a scar on his face,well built, has a dagger like yours ,and is Officer Wilde height but a little taller. So what do you know about the fight? # Why is he so handsome,cute,and well built# Look I don't know any about a fight ok,Said Flame. Really then why do we have a picture of you at the scene* Shows a Picture of Flame hitting a Tiger* And we have a video* Pulls up a video from her phone, Flame was going through the gang members like they were nothing and at the end Flame grabbed a Lion and was yelling at him then throw him at a wall and walked off* So I'm going to ask you again what do you know about the fight and why did you attack them?[Flame's Pov] # Well they got me on camera so I guess I should tell them# Ok you got me,I was there and the reason I attacked them is Because they killed a good and my only friend I had and he was a Officer, He was like a brother to me. * Flame falls to his knees crying* Why did it have to be him, Why NOT ME?! [Judy's Pov] * walks up to Flame and hugs him* I'm so sorry # Nick said that he knew Flame when they were little kits, Nick said that Flame was homeless and had no family# [ Flame's Pov] They got what they deserve a good beating, is there anything else you want? * Starts to stand up,but got pulled down by Judy hugging still* No,but it's not ok for you to hold in those feelings, because I don't want to put you in jail for a gang fight,Said Judy.# Why does she care about me that much, I mean I'm wolf with Scars and a dagger and well built most mammals are afraid of me, even a lion is# Hey if you and your partner need a mechanic you can give me a call, here is my number for the shop, and my cell Phone. * gives them my number and gets back to work* [ Judy's Pov] Well that went well. Yes it did, I just hope there's still a heart in him, he's very protective of his Friends and others,Said Nick. Yeah Friends * blushes*


	2. New Beginning

Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 2 Sorry its been a while trying to get this chapter improved a little Last time Flame just told us about some of his past, and that Judy may like him, we may find out in this chapter or maybe in the third we may never know and I'm going to be working on a High school story with Flame and Judy so here we go on to Chapter 2 oh I forgot to tell you guys I DON'T OWN ZOOTOPIA I ONLY OWN FLAME THE WOLF!

* * *

Chapter 2

[ Flame Pov]

Well that was the first time in years I shown that much emotion, I hope they understand why I did it. Flame went back to working until his shift was over.

[Judy's Pov]

Hey Nick, you said that you knew Flame when you two were kits, what happen to the sweet and caring kit that you knew? Judy and Nick were walking to their cruser.

To tell the truth I really don't, But I hope he still in there,Said Nick. When they got in and try to start it, it would turn,but no start. They were in the parking of the shop, Nick was trying to get Judy to get Flame, but she was too shy to go tell him that they need his help. Nick gave up and went to get Flame himself, It was 20 minutes before they came back out, Flame was out of his work clothes, He was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans with his normal boots. He came up to the cruiser with his toolboxes and got under it. Hey Flame the cruiser has plenty of oil and gas, but the shifting is a little rough,said Nick

Ok I'll have to get it in the shop to fixes it fully, it may be done in 4 days if not then 7,Said Flame.

4 to 7 days without the cruiser thats means I have to go back to a meter maid and I need a ride home. Nick had Finnick come to pick him up so I need a ride home from Flame,But I was a little shy asking him.

Hey Judy you need a ride home?,asked Flame, I thought about it for a minute then I said yes.

He pulled the cruiser in the shop and locked the doors then went to get his truck, it was red with green flames on the side of it. I had a hard time getting in, Flame seen that I had a hard time getting in so he picked me up and sat me down in the truck. He got in a start it up and pulled out of the parking lot.

[ Flame's Pov] I just pulled out of the parking lot going to Carrot lane, Hey Judy do you need something to do until your cruiser is fixes?

Judy looked at me like I read her mind.

[Judy's Pov] I was just thinking about what I was going to do. Yes, why?

Well if you want you can help me at the shop, it would be nice to have someone to talk to and to have some company, Said Flame. I thought about it for a minute and I looked at him,I may be able to brake his walls down and get to see that sweet and caring side of him. Yes I would like to help you, so what day do you start again and what time?

Well I got a day off tomorrow, so Friday and 3am,Said Flame.

I looked at him like he was crazy. You have to get up around 3 am and go to work?

Well yeah it gives me time to get most of the work done, Said Flame.

[Flame Pov] We got to Judy's apartment the place was full of rabbits and they were looking at me like I killed one of their friends or family, they may still think that I'm a danger to everyone and thing. Well Judy will see you Friday. I open the door for her, she jumped down and walked in the apartment. I pulled out and went to my house, when I opened the door I seen …..

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm so mean XD. What happen to Flame when he got home, and what is Judy thinking we will find out in the next chapter


End file.
